The Statistical Core, which provided services to Projects I, II, III, and IV, accomplished all its specific aims during the initial funding cycle. For the next funding cycle, it proposes 7 specific aims. The first three specific aims are in support of Projects I, II, and IV. Specific Aim 1 is to evaluate the relative effectiveness of the contrasting treatments given each year in the Project I studies and to compare the dyslexics, dysgraphics, and controls (years 1-3) or the dyslexics and controls (years 4-5) on pretreatment and post-treatment behavioral (years 1-3). Specific Aim 2 is to perform statistical analyses for each of the studies in Project II on development of morphological and grammatical awareness and for each of the instructional experiment in Project II on morphological training. Specific Aim 3 is to perform statistical analyses for Project IV for each year of the study (comparison among dyslexics, dysgraphics, and controls) on pretreatment and post-treatment brain activation on different language tasks). The next four specific aims are directed toward support for Projects III and IV: Specific Aim 4 is to conduct aggregation analyses for Project III. Specific Aim 5 is to conduct segregation analyses for Project III. Specific Aim 6 is to conduct linkage analyses for Project III. Specific Aim 7 is to perform aggregation analyses of parameters of chemical activation based on the exploratory study linking Projects IV (Specific Aim 5) and III (based on aggregation of first funding cycle).